


Afterglow

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	Afterglow

— Ostrzegam cię. — Słowa leniwie wytoczyły się z ust bruneta leżącego na piasku. Pomimo tego, że słońce już zachodziło, wciąż mocno raziło w oczy, dlatego osłaniając przedramieniem twarz, próbował ignorować otoczenie. Miał zamiar poleżeć jeszcze chwilę, dopóki słońce całkowicie nie zniknie za horyzontem.   
— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. — Siedzący obok chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kontynuując swoją zabawę w osypywanie piaskiem odsłoniętej skóry kolegi. Uśmiech na jego twarzy zdawał się powiększać, im bardziej wprawiał bruneta w irytację.   
— Naruto. — Ostry ton zdawał się nie dotrzeć do jego uszu.   
— Sasuke. — Zachichotał, otrzepując dłoń z piasku i bezceremonialnie zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach towarzysza.  
— Co robisz? — Sasuke uniósł przedramię, by zerknąć na poczynania kolegi, który zwycięsko wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z telefonem komórkowym. Oczywiście, nie swoim. — I co teraz zamierzasz?  
Brunet znów osłonił twarz przed słońcem, wzdychając głęboko. Chwilę później poczuł ciężar na ramieniu i klatce piersiowej oraz łaskotanie na policzku. Zabierając rękę spojrzał na przyjaciela, który wpółleżąc opierał się o prawą stronę jego ciała z głową przy jego głowie i wyciągniętą ręką, trzymającą telefon.  
— Ale przestań się tak krzywić, bo brzydko wyjdzie. — Naruto skarcił szybko bruneta, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Hej! — dodał z pretensją, kiedy Sasuke niezainteresowany zupełnie, opadł z powrotem na piasek, osłaniając się przed aparatem.  
Ręka z telefonem opadła na jego brzuch i na moment zaległa pomiędzy nimi cisza.   
— Ale jesteś nudny — westchnął Naruto, kładąc się obok z niezadowoloną miną, pozostawiając telefon na brzuchu bruneta.   
— A ty wkurzający — zrewanżował się Sasuke, unosząc rękę i odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka.   
Słońce już prawie zaszło, pozostawiając po sobie czerwono-pomarańczową poświatę. Sasuke przyglądał się chwilę profilowi przyjaciela, który w tym świetle wyglądał niezwykle korzystnie. Sięgnął po swój telefon i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi blondyna, zrobił mu zdjęcie.   
— Hej! — Sasuke schował szybko telefon do kieszeni, zanim Naruto zdążył po niego sięgnąć.  
— Hn.   
— Tak się nie robi! — Naruto kolejny raz zamierzył się na kieszeń kolegi, ale Sasuke podciął mu rękę, sprawiając, że chłopak upadł w piasek.   
Wyciągnął prędko telefon i przytrzymując chłopaka przy ziemi, znów zrobił mu zdjęcie. Wstał szybko i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.  
— Drań. Po co ci moje zdjęcia? — Naruto także się podniósł, ocierając policzek z piasku.  
— Przed chwilą chciałeś mieć moje.   
— Nasze.  
— Wspólne?  
— Udawanie głupka ci nie wychodzi — obruszył się Naruto i zabrał bluzę, która leżała na piasku.  
— Nic dziwnego, to twoje zadanie. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i kiedy tylko Naruto ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z plaży, wyciągnął pospiesznie telefon, włączając w nim aparat.  
Dogonił szybko chłopaka i złapał go za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę. Chwilę później całował go mocno, robiąc zdjęcie na wyczucie.   
— Co to miało...  
— Cholera, nie wyszło — przeklął pod nosem brunet, wpatrując się w fotografię.   
Naruto mrugnął dwa razy i otworzył usta, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Sasuke mu przerwał.  
— Stań z tej strony. — Złapał jego rękę, ustawiając go w odpowiednim miejscu.  
— Cze... — Kolejny pocałunek przerwał wypowiedź blondyna.  
— Idealnie — powiedział Sasuke, podstawiając wyświetlacz pod nos Naruto, praktycznie uniemożliwiając mu przyjrzenie się zdjęciu. Chłopak zaczerwienił się soczyście i wyrwał telefon z dłoni Sasuke, przyglądając się fotografii.   
— T-ty...   
— Trzeba było nie zaczynać.  
— Że to jest moja wina? — Naruto wskazał palcem zdjęcie.  
— Oczywiście — odparł pewnie Sasuke.  
— A to niby dlaczego?   
— Bo jesteś jak słońce. — Sasuke objął ramieniem zdziwionego Naruto. — Nie wystarczy zamknąć oczy, by przestało razić.


End file.
